La chica Potter
by unhappycrazygirl
Summary: ¿Harry Potter tiene una hermana? si y no solo eso, ella viene desde America y no es precisamente una niña buena. A ella le gusta romper las reglas, ser una autentica perra americana y salirse con la suya. Harry solo quiere protegerla ante todo ya que es la unica familia que en verdad le importa con vida. (Ninguno de los caracteres conocidos me pertenecen)


¡Hola a todos! ¿saben que es lo bonito de Pasadena California? que si eres importante aqui te conocen todos. A mi me conocen con Cheer-beech la chica de las fiestas, ¿popular? bastante.

Mi vida gira en torno a las fiestas, es mas ¿les he contado que participe en la fiesta a la cual llaman proyecto x? Pues si yo estube alli y dejenme decirles que no se equivocan cuando dicen que fue una fiesta epica, consegui quemaduras de segundo grado en mi mano, nada que la magia no pudiera solucionar

¿que? ¿no se los he dicho? pues si, soy una bruja, no en el mal sentido de la palabra.

Tengo magia en mi sangre, digamos tengo una doble vida, en el dia soy la bonita animadora que consigue buenas notas en sus examenes, en la tarde la bruja que estudia Posiones y demas cosas en casa y de noche la alocada Cheer-beech, aunque en mi casa prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre real Cherry o Cheer para abreviar.

Mis padres son los mejores padres del mundo entero, aunque tambien los mas anticuados, se sintieron extremadamente orgullosos al enterarse que era una bruja cuando cumpli los once años, pero automaticamente se entristecieron al enterarce que las unicas opciones de escuelas para alguien como yo eran internados.

En fin, papa uso su "influencia" como el suele llamarla y contrato varios profesores particulares, mi preferido es el es el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras que dada casualidad es mi asignatura preferida.

Solo hay alguien ademas de mis padres que sabe de mi condicion como bruja y ella es Madisson mi mejor amiga, la perra mas despiadada que existe, o al menos eso es lo que dicen.

Digamos que no soy muy distinta a ella, nos suelen decir que somos las gemelas bitchies, pero me gusta pensar que soy la perra mas dulce que existe, lo que quiero lo obtengo. ¿a los siete quise un pony? papa compro un establo con cinco de ellos dos semanas luego ¿a los trece que los jonas brothers cantaran en mi fiesta? los obtuve, supongo que mis padres quieren llenar el vacio que ellos creen que tengo por el hecho de ser adoptada.

La cosa es simple, mama no quería estrias y quería una niña perfecta sin el dolor del parto y supongo que la obtuvieron.

Supe que era adoptada cuando cumpli los nueve años, habia que hacer un arbol genealogico en la escuela y necesitaba fotos de mama embarazada y nunca las encontre, por el contrario encontre papeles de adopcion en los cajones de mis padres.

Mama entre llantos me explico que me amaba mas que a nada a pesar de todo y que ellos me eligieron a mi para que fuera su niñita perfecta. Vengo de Londres enrealidad, _cool_, siempre supe que en mi otra vida debí de haber sido britanica pero nunca me imagine que en verdad viniera de alli.

Si soy una chica rebelde, pero me gusta vestir de princesa, recientemente algunos un tatoos, tres enrealidad, una crus en mi dedo, una letra china en mi pie y en mi dedo indice, con el nombre de mi mejor amiga, ¿pueden creer que sea tan guay? ella hizo exactamente lo mismo pero con mi nombre en su dedo.

A pesar de ser una perra y que me encanta probar a cada chico que veo tengo novio Ethan. Lindo, popular y un absoluto patan, pero solo lo quiero para pasarla bien asique ¿deberia de eso importarme? ¡Por supuesto que no! mi lema es _"La vida es para vivirla y definitivamente yo la vivo al maximo"_ ¿lindo no?

Si hay algo que me hace feliz ademas de mi familia, mis amigos, la ropa cara y la bebida es mi adorable cachorrito, su nombre es Lottie, es un bulldog frances, fue regalo de mi abuela para mis dulces 15 recientemente cumplidos, ¡Es tan mona!

El dia de hoy estoy organizando una fiesta ¿que digo? ¡Una super fiesta! quisas no como la de Thomas Kub por que definitivamente no quiero que el lindo mercedes de mi papa acabe en la piscina ni que el resto de la calle acabe incendiada pero si sera grande ¿y el porque? bien hace dos dias llego una lechuza ¿he mencionado que ese animal me da miedo? si, lo se, lo se en la vida de un mago es elemental tener un buho pero ¿porque son tan aterradores? quiero decir... esos ojos gigantes y todas esas plumas egg... en fin la carta venia de la escuela de magia y Hechiceria Hogwarts y decia que me requerian alli para bla bla bla.

Bien el hecho es que no veré a mis padres ni a mis amigos hasta navidad y para despedirme tengo que hacer algo épico y eso incluye buena música, alcohol y drogas.

Y si me drogo desde que cumpli quince solo por divercion no es que soy una adicta, pero eso no viene al caso, mama estuvo llorando como loca desde que se entero de la noticia y papa se hace el duro pero no puede aguantarlo.

Se preguntaran que pienso yo al respecto, y si no se lo preguntan pues se los dire igual. No quiero irme de mi hermosa America, he vicitado europa otras veces y he visto a las chicas europeas. Blancas. Completamente blancas, se debe vivir con un buen bronceado si quieres llegar a ser alguien normal y se que alli no lo lograre. Otra cosa que me preocupa es el hecho de no poder ir a la escuela - a la normal me refiero - ¿que pasara con mi bonito uniforme de animadora? ¿Con ser la cima en la piramide? ¿Con las fiestas? ¿con mis amigos? ¿con mama y papa? demonios abandono mucho solo para ir alli y conocer a mi estupido hermano y esa estupida escuela.

¡Ah si! ¿no lo habia mencionado? una de las razones por las que debo ir alli es para conocer a mi hermano gemelo, creo su nombre era Harold, aunque ¿saben que? ni siquiera lo recuerdo. Mis padres biologicos estan muertos, el que no debe ser nombrado los mato, cuando yo tenia apenas un año de nacida, digamos que me duele su muerte, por supuesto pero ¡Por el amor de san pepe grillo! tenia solo un año ni siquiera puedo recordarlos.

A los padres que si reconozco y amo con el alma son a Theressa y David Gardebelle, quien a pesar de no ser mis padres biologicos se han comportado como unos y me han amado como si asi fuera, volviendo al asunto de ser adoptada ¿como no me di cuenta antes? quiero decir ambos son rubios metro ochenta e imprecionantes ojos azules, ademas de ese bronceado espectacular, me gusta pensar en ellos como Barbie y Ken pero en el tamaño estandar.

Yo soy pequeñita de ojos avellana y cabello rojo ademas de eso mi piel es blanca como el papel pero gracias al cielo mis amigos, en el mundo se ah inventado el bronceador y debo decir que en invierno cuando casi no hay sol se convierte en mi mejor aliado.

**Bueno cuando escribi esto fue un arrebato y no pense bien que la fiesta de proyecto x habia sido realizada en 2011 mientras que todo esto sucede en los 80. Pero bueno haganme saber que piensa, los quiero, bay xoxo**


End file.
